Talk:Obscuridad del Santo Andres
Early Reports *I received this - I believe - in Thieves Landing, or thereabouts (some settlement to the east, south-east of Armadillo) - I haven't even unlocked the Mexican areas yet, but I have maxed out my Honor. Since maxing out Honor, I've also recieved another gift from some random person in (90% sure) MacFarlane's Ranch, but that one was just money - basically I believe that the location is (semi-?) random and your Honor is the important factor. 03:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : ... which the page already says? MAYBE I AM GOING CRAZY? 03:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool story bro Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) *Its not confirmed, but i have had lots of trouble accuiring this item. Honor/Fame was maxed and only nuns which wanted money appeared. Strangely (tested couple times) when i bought improved campsite (which i find useless since the way the ammo regenerates) i started getting the nun visit instead money beggar nuns, which then gave me the relic. Worth testing to you fellas out there who are having difficulty getting this. Also buy the lucky rabbit feet and other possible "upgrade/bonus items". Usual places where i have met the nun event are : Armadillo / MacFarlane's Ranch, none yet at Mexico even though its seems possible. Irozal 18:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * I´ve found it on my first gameplay in Escalera, so it happens in Mexico also(XBox360). On my second gameplay I´ve bought the improved campsite even before acquiring the lasso. And my Honor was maxed out before starting the Blackwater missions, so I guess it dependes a lot on Lucky. Can Jack Find This? I missed it completely during the playthrough, will Jack be approached by a nun with the item? JackFrost23 18:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I have been playing the game as Jack and visited all the places and helped all other strangers and I still have not been visited by the nun, which makes me think no Jack cannot acquire this item. If I end up finding it, I will update my answer. :Well, crap. :That probably means you can't obtain it as Jack and had to get it while playing John. :Which is weird, because by the time I got to Las Hermanas, my Honor was nearly topped out and I was never approached by a nun - except ones that want money. And now that I think of it, I haven't come across any of those nuns as Jack either. Hmmm... :Maybe I'll try hanging out in Las Hermanas for awhile, but that didn't seem to work before. All I got out of that was finding out about the static camera angles that I went on to use to take pics for all the location pages. Bonus! :- JackFrost23 06:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, Jack can find this item, I got it from a nun last night (strangely, I got it right after reading this article...). Plus, it says on the article that both John and Jack can obtain it. Alpheta 11:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It says that because some anonymous user changed it without telling anyone how they knew Jack could pick it up, so technically it was still unconfirmed. :::Thanks for the confirmation - now if that damned nun would just show up for me. :D :::Where did she appear for you? :::- JackFrost23 15:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::She appeared in Pacific Union R.R. Camp, though I'm not sure it matters where she showed up for me. Alpheta 22:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::It probably doesn't, it was just for my own curiosity. And I was hoping if enough people found it in one location, I might find it there, too. But, so far, every location has been different, so I'm no closer to getting the object. :( :::::Thanks for the response, nonetheless. :) Cheers! - JackFrost23 16:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Missed Nun She came to me in Blackwater as I was hitting top speed on my black horse. I braked as hard as I could, but as I stopped, I got outside of her 'effective radius' and she walked off, never to be seen again. I loaded my save from before she visited me, but she never came back to me. I'm actually kinda ticked off about it :( [ 23:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC)] Finally Got It! So last night just as I'm in the middle of all the challenges required to get both the new Single Player outfits and it happened. I'm in Escalera because I needed to purchase something from El Pistolero to finish that task for the Savvy Merchant Oufit. I don't know why I used a waypoint, but it was a sloppy one to boot, and it put me on the northeastern side of the city. As I was making my way to El Pistolero, I had to run by the mansion. I'm running along the wall and begin to take a little left on the path that leads to the mansion's main gate. As soon as the camera swings the gate into view, sure enough there was a nun right there. I froze, and she slowly approached. I didn't want to get my hopes up, and I figured she'd just ask me for money like always, so I waited and crossed my fingers. To my surprise, she actually handed over the Obscuridad. Which is awesome, since I now have both the new outfits, that I finally get it after there is literally nothing left to do in Single Player. :D Here's hoping collected items carry over to Undead Nightmare. But this definiteively confirms that the object can be obtained by both John and Jack. - JackFrost23 09:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Not hereditary So I just picked the game up after a whle of not playing it and while going through my kit I noticed that this was missing, and I know i had it as John. My Honour hasn't dropped out of the last bubble at all so the only thing I can think of is that it didn't carry over at the end of the game. Can anyone else confirm if this is the case? EDIT: still not sure why it disappeared, but while standing in front of the gunsmith's in Armadillo waiting for it to open, a Nun came up to me and gave it to me again 18:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Forever Hey I have been waiting for ever in Las Hermanas for the nun and she just will not come! I am max Honour and like 3/4 the way fame. Do I have to do anything special? SLyfoX999 (talk) 04:07, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Note some of the comments above - people have had her approach in other places than Las Hermanas, but it's also taken a long time for some people. Just have to keep at it and be careful not to blow through a town too fast where you might miss her. :2ks4 (talk) 04:26, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks! SLyfoX999 (talk) 00:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) User experiences The following items were moved here from the main article to separate general factual information about the item from individual user experiences: #'2ks4' #*The Nun has been known to appear at lower levels of positive honor. Also, achieving Hero honor level while in Armadillo, before unlocking Mexico, causes the Nun to appear, with a high degree of probability, near the Saloon within a minute or two of achieving Hero status. The Nun will offer the player the gift and after the player accepts, will walk towards the Doctors, stand on the porch, and light a cigarette. In other places, she does not light up but may lean against the wall or sit down. Walking 2 - 3 times around the perimeter of the convent in Las Hermanas during the day will often cause her to appear outside of the wall where she will then offer the relic (or only ask for money if the player's honor and fame are not high enough). #* Walking a very short distance away and allowing her to be off camera for a very short time will often cause her to disappear though she may also disappear entirely while viewing her. When she appears outside of the wall of her convent in Las Hermanas, you can follow her into the convent or she may walk off around the convent area and will remain visible indefinitely as you follow her. #* I found this very difficult to find until I finished all the story missions (becoming Jack Marston). I traveled to Armadillo and as soon as I got on my horse I pushed start and put a destination on my map. As soon as I tried to leave town, a Nun was smack in the middle of the road walking toward me. Unfortunately the game glitched out as soon as I rode away with it, and hadn't saved. So I tried doing it again in Las Hermanas and there she was. The Nun is known to appear in Armadillo and Las Hermanas when: the player has completed all the story missions (is Jack Marston), picks a destination on the map, and proceeds to leave the town.User:2ks4 #**2ks4 (talk) 13:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) #'Mikeouwen' #*I just got it! A sister came to me when I was in Chuparosa and about to start a bounty hunter mission. The game time is 7:30 AM Sunday. I had only four bounty hunter missions left in Mexico to accomplish 100% game completion. Before that, I had been to Las Hermanas several times, but the sister didn't show up. I think the key is to wait. The time passed in game, I suppose, triggered the sister to show up. Try to stay in Mexico for several in-game days and the sister may appear. #'Omega82' #*''I killed a nun: So, during one of my "for fun killstreaks" I killed a nun. I reloaded the save, so will I still have a chance to get this item?'' I am really hoping that I can. I've seen people say that they killed her with a horse, but still got it. So, will reloading the save give me a chance to receive this item? #**Omega82 (talk) 03:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) #'Coolguysdontlookatexplosion' #*I was about to ride out of Armadillo when I saw a lonely nun crossing the tracks. On the map, she appeared as a blue blip. I got off of my horse, and went to talk to her. She explain that she knew who I was, and was from the church in Las Hermamas, and all of the nuns there spoke of me. She then proceded to offer the item, and I took it, along with 50 Fame.User:Coolguysdontlookatexplosions #**Coolguysdontlookatexplosions (talk) 06:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) #'Drmcnellis' #*Obtained from nun just outside Las Hermanas. #*I started looking for the Obscuridad del Santo Andres around Las Hermanas just before attempting The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed while wrapping up Stranger missions. #*I walked all around and throughout Las Hermanas bumping into every nun I could find. I fast-traveled to Armadillo, walked around a bit, completed Part 1 of Lights, Camera, Action, and then I fast-traveled back to Las Hermanas. Again, I walked around thoroughly. Still no nuns approached, so I rode to the SE a good distance, returned a dude's stolen cart, then headed back to Las Hermanas. I rode counter-clockwise around the outside starting on East. Just before I reached the Southern entrance (outside SW corner), I saw a nun walking toward me. I dismounted 15 paces away, walked up to her, she talked, I listened then pressed CIRCLE (PS3) to collect her gift which was the Obscuridad del Santo Andres.User:Drmcnellis #**Drmcnellis (talk) 00:29, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I missed her once I missed her once leaving McFarlen's Ranch, I saw her and I didn't know she was there for something, actually, I thought "That's weird" but I just kept my way. Is there any chance of seeing her again? 22:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Felo How to find her I was trying like crazy to get this item then I gave up but eventually I got it. The nun does not appear as a blue dot on your minimap which makes her hard to spot unless she is right on top of you. I had 3 encounters with a random nun in one playthrough. Once in Escalera, once at Las Hermanas, and once at Blackwater. Each time that the nun appeared I had just arrived at the town. I wasnt waiting for a long period of time for her to show up, I don't think that works. My first 2 encounters were nuns asking for money, which I gave them. The first encounter was when I had just completed a bounty hunt and turned in the bounty alive in Escalera. I was waiting for the next bounty to be posted and as soon as it was posted she showed up to my left as I was facing the wanted poster. The second encounter was when I went to try and seek out the nun myself. I headed to Las Hermanas and the moment I arrived I saw a nun appear on the road to left of the building when facing the front. This again was also to my left of where I was facing as I was facing the front of the building. Right after the encounter I tried to make her show up again by alternating riding around the building and waiting near the entrance for about 20 minutes. Nothing. The third encounter and when I finally received the item was in Blackwater. I had just completed the first mission there (the first one marked with G) and then I went to the place where they post bounties to wait for the next bounty. As soon as I saw the bounty appear I walked into the building to grab it (this particular wanted poster is not posted outside like the others). As I was walking in through the doors I heard a womans voice, so I stopped and went back outside while taking a look at my minimap expecting a blue dot for your typical damsel in distress bit. But there was no dot. I got closer to the voice and there she was! I never even saw her coming. Also this nuns voice was different (which really threw me off) and she was white, maybe because I was back in America? The 2 nuns I met in Mexico were both Mexican and spoke english with an accent. And again, she appeared to my left from where I was originally standing when I was facing the building waiting for the wanted poster to appear. *Update - I met with the nun again (4th encounter) this time I had just rode back into Blackwater after killing over ten policemen just outside of town while wearing the bandana. For this encounter she appeared directly in front of me and this time she gave me money. Then she walked over to a nearby house and started smoking a cigarette on the porch! A good way to find the nun is as soon as you enter a town stand still and don't move, just pick a spot anywhere. Probably a good method is to go into the town between 7 a.m. and 10:00 p.m. and stand where they post the wanted poster, if she does not appear by the time the bounty is posted, try again. Doesn't matter if you're on foot or on your horse. All my encounters began after I maxed out my honor. I suggest wearing the bandana so that once you max out your honor it doesn't go down this way it will highly increase your chances of finding a nun, although usually, she finds you. Goose.gander.948 (talk) 14:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I accidentally killed a nun :( I'm playing the game for the third time but this time I'm completing it to 100% by doing all the side missions etc.. So here's the problem: i was heading out of Punta Orgullo in Mexico on my horse with a high speed and right outside the gate there was this nun that had its back on me but then she started talking and made me change my way towards her very fast to see what she wanted but I couldn't stop my horse in time and accidentally killed her..she was saying something like "i knew god would finally send you to me" or something like that. Her death lost me 100 points of honor and now I'm wondering if she was gonna give me the cross cause i was on maxed honor. I reloaded the game but I'm afraid I'll never meet her again. Any ideas? NinaaMarston (talk) 20:48, June 9, 2016 (UTC)